This invention relates to a compound of formula I, which is named 27-hydroxyrapamycin, and derivatives thereof and a method for using them for inducing immunosuppression, and in the treatment of transplantation rejection, host vs. graft disease, autoimmune diseases, diseases of inflammation, solid tumors, fungal infections, and hyperproliferative vascular disorders.
Rapamycin is a macrocyclic triene antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus, which was found to have antifungal activity, particularly against Candida albicans, both in vitro and in vivo [C. Vezina et al., J. Antibiot. 28, 721 (1975); S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. 28, 727 (1975); H. A. Baker et al., J. Antibiot. 31, 539 (1978); U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,749].
Rapamycin alone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,171) or in combination with picibanil (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,653) has been shown to have antitumor activity. R. Martel et al. [Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 55, 48 (1977)] disclosed that rapamycin is effective in the experimental allergic encephalomyelitis model, a model for multiple sclerosis; in the adjuvant arthritis model, a model for rheumatoid arthritis, and effectively inhibited the formation of IgE-like antibodies.
The immunosuppressive effects of rapamycin have been disclosed in FASEB 3, 3411 (1989). Cyclosporin A and FK-506, other macrocyclic molecules, also have been shown to be effective as immunosuppressive agents, therefore useful in preventing transplant rejection [FASEB 3, 3411 (1989); FASEB 3, 5256 (1989); R. Y. Calne et al., Lancet 1183 (1978); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,899].
Rapamycin has also been shown to be useful in preventing or treating systemic lupus erythematosus [U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,999], pulmonary inflammation [U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,899], insulin dependent diabetes mellitus [Fifth Int. Conf. Inflamm. Res. Assoc. 121 (Abstract), (1990)], and smooth muscle cell proliferation and intimal thickening following vascular injury [Morris, R. J. Heart Lung Transplant 11 (pt. 2): 197 (1992)].
Mono- and diacylated derivatives of rapamycin (esterified at the 28 and 43 positions) have been shown to be useful as antifungal agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,885) and used to make water soluble prodrugs of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,803). Recently, the numbering convention for rapamycin has been changed; therefore according to Chemical Abstracts nomenclature, the esters described above would be at the 31- and 42- positions. Under the older numbering convention, 27-hydroxyrapamycin would be named as 24-hydroxyrapamycin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,876 discloses 15-hydroxyrapamycin and 15,27-bis-hydroxyrapamycin, which were prepared by the reduction of rapamycin with diisobutylaluminum hydride, and a method of using them as immunosuppressive, antiinflammatory, and antifungal agents. 27-hydroxyrapamycin cannot be produced via the synthetic methodology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,876.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,138,051 and 5,169,851 disclose 33-hydroxyrapamycin which were prepared by the reduction of rapamycin using sodium triacetoxyborohydride, and a method of using them as immunosuppressive, antiinflammatory, and antifungal agents. 27-hydroxyrapamycin cannot be produced via the synthetic methodology disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,138,051 and 5,169,851.